


Enough Time

by shamebucket



Category: If I Die Young - The Band Perry (Music Video)
Genre: Death Positive, Drabble, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamebucket/pseuds/shamebucket
Summary: A beautiful morning, just as she wanted it to be.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Enough Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bold_seer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bold_seer/gifts).



Her mother stood by the Mississippi River, watching as a rainbow faded from the horizon. "She would've liked this." 

Everything was green. It truly was a beautiful day. "Yes, ma'am," he replied, "she would've." 

"It doesn't feel like she's gone." Her hands still had remnants of ash on them, tucked within her life line. 

He stood beside her, watching dawn turn into day. 

The world felt expansive. And yet _she_ filled it all, expanding from particles at the bottom of the river, bubbling up towards the sky. 

"She loved you," she said. 

"Yes'm." He held her. "She loved you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if this isn't _exactly_ how it went in the song/music video; I tried to make it more accurate to what's actually legal (in certain parts of the United States at least).


End file.
